


Under The Mistletoe

by katychan666



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Christmas Fluff, First Kiss, M/M, Mistletoe, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,019
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katychan666/pseuds/katychan666
Summary: Albus has been crushing on Gellert ever since he had been transferred to Hogwarts from Durmstrang. So different from each other yet they have become inseparable in within days. Albus didn't intend to let Gellert know about his romantic feeling for him, but as Christmas comes around... Albus realised that miracles can happen in that time of year.(AU with Grindelwald and Dumbledore as students at Hogwarts)





	Under The Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

> Terribly cliche I know but.... I love cliches what else is new xD  
> Enjoy!  
> I made Gellert a year older in this fic just in case xD

Under The Mistletoe

Albus Dumbledore wasn’t a big fan of Christmas; it was a family holiday and it was for that same reason and he despised it from the bottom of his heart. He envied all of the students that went home to spend the time with their families. All of them had happy family environment that they grew up in, but Albus’ was far from that. With his father in Azkaban, it was their mother’s job to take care of them and since Albus was the eldest among them, it was kind of expected of him to help his mother, which he did. He loved his mother, because she was a very hard-working woman, but it was his father that robbed him off any proper childhood and he was never going to forgive him that. He tried taking care of his younger brother and sister, but it wasn’t easy. While he got along with Ariana quite well, his relationship with his younger brother was strained. Unfortunately, ever since they were young children, they didn’t really get along and that kind of a relationship continued in their teenage years. 

It was because of that same reason that he refused to go home for the Christmas holidays. It didn’t matter if he was home or at Hogwarts, he felt as equally lonely in both places, yet, that being surrounded by family and feeling lonely was that more painful. It was just… he didn’t have anyone to talk to until that year. Until that school year when that seemingly changed; a new student entered Hogwarts. Expelled from Durmstrang for causing trouble all the time, Gellert Grindelwald started attending Hogwarts, a year younger than Albus himself. For the first time in a long time, Albus had someone to call friend. Someone who he trusted and could count on. 

Gellert Grindelwald was quite mischievous and caused a lot of trouble for the professors at school and yet, he caught Albus’ attention. It was because he was so different from Albus; while Albus obeyed the rules, Gellert would constantly break them without giving a damn about it. That same thing annoyed Albus, but also intrigued him. The two of them befriended almost immediately, though, the feelings that Albus held for him were greater than just a normal friendship. However, that wasn’t the first crush Albus had on a boy, so he knew how to hide those kinds of feelings well. After all, they were only friends, or so he thought. He never really discussed  _ feelings _ with Gellert. 

All of those things aside, Albus was looking forward to that year’s Christmas, because it was looking that he wasn’t going to spend it alone for a change. His brother was planning to visit his mother and sister back at home, but Albus didn’t… he couldn’t deal with that. Being at Hogwarts with Gellert sounded so much more fun and he had a tiny little smile when he looked across the room and saw Gellert reading. The two of them were currently in the Room of Requirements. It was a secret room that not many students knew off, Albus’ sacred little space that he used when he needed to be alone and unwind, which he now shared with Gellert.

People were still, to that day, kind of looking down on Albus for his father’s doings. Yet, despite it all, Albus was a proud Gryffindor and was now being scrutinised again for befriending, Gellert, who was sorted in Slytherin the last year. Albus rolled his eyes when he remembered people’s beliefs about Slytherins, which were completely stupid in his humble opinion. Sure, Gellert had a troubled and mischievous side to him, but he was also incredibly kind, though, being humble wasn’t one of his virtues, that he had to admit. However, he was getting a little bit better, Albus was a good influence on Gellert. He was there to remind the younger wizard how to behave properly in society and his wild side was slowly calming down, though, Albus had to admit it that he found it quite exciting.

Room of Requirement was set right up to their taste; it was filled with bookshelves, which were filled with books. There was also a fireplace and a long couch; it was the perfect place to relax in and unwind after a long day. The room really reminded of the Gryffindor common room, but it was a bit smaller, yet felt a lot more cosy. Plus, it had a plus; there were no other students in the room to pass judgement and he could freely interact with Gellert, a little smile on his face and he quickly looked down, pretending to be reading a book as the younger looked up at him. Gellert closed the book and sighed loudly.

“I’m bored,” whined Gellert in the hope that would make Albus finally put down his book, but he kept on reading and Gellert gave him an annoyed look. He looked around the room and he smiled; the room was full of little Christmas decorations. Albus was opposed to it at first, but with a little bit of persuading, which was a skill that Gellert had mastered, he was able to change Albus’ mind. Gellert looked back at Albus, who was now wearing a little smile on his face and he let out an annoyed groan. Albus was doing this on purpose and Gellert didn’t try hiding it that he was annoyed that his friend was so obviously ignoring him. “Al, pay attention to me,” whined the teen again and Albus chuckled.

“Shh, I’m reading,” said Albus and tried his best not to laugh when he finally looked up at saw that Gellert had a look of sheer betrayal written all over his face. “It wouldn’t do you any harm to get some more reading done,” suggested him Albus and looked back down into his book, pretending to be reading again and Gellert crossed his arms on top of his chest and then moved to Albus’ side of the couch and took the book from his arms. “Hey-”

“Let the stupid book down and pay attention to me,” said Gellert in annoyance, closing the book and Albus’ jaw dropped when Gellert practically threw the book on the other side of the room. “There, can’t read it now that-”

“ _ Accio, _ ” muttered Albus and the book was in his hands again. 

Gellert took the wand and the book from his that time around and finally won. He looked way too proud of himself and Albus burst into laughter, because Gellert was hilarious. The next thing that Gellert did was place his head on top of Albus’ legs as he laid down and then happily looked up, while a warm flush welcomed Albus’ cheeks and he had to look away, because that took him by surprise and he cleared his throat. “Can’t ignore me now, can you?” said Gellert and sent a huge grin to Albus, who was now just smiling down at him. 

Gellert had no sense of personal space, so this kind of a thing wasn’t really new and Albus finally managed to calm down his heart a little bit as he leaned down against the couch and then crossed his arms on top his arms. “Well, now that you got my attention,” said Albus and Gellert grinned. “Tell me, what do you wanna do?”

“Oh, I haven’t through that far ahead,” said Gellert out loud and Albus had to laugh again and he then just sat there in silence, enjoying himself to the fullest, while Gellert was given time to think about what he wanted to do. A thought suddenly crossed his mind and he quickly sat up. “Accio some Firewhisky this way,” he proposed and his eyes literally lit up. Albus wasn’t underage wizard anymore, so he could easily get his hands on some and Gellert was always done for some drinking. Albus shook his head and Gellert pressed his lips together. “And why the bloody hell not?” asked Gellert annoyed.

“You’re still a minor,” said Albus, feeling a sense of responsibility and Gellert rolled his eyes. 

“Oh, please, I’ll be 17 in a few months and-” he started, but Albus gave him a stern look. Gellert threw himself back against the couch and just let out a loud groan again. He hated how much Albus followed the rules. Would it hurt him to break them once in a while? The annoyance on Gellert’s face made Albus chuckle and he then just scooted a little bit closer to Gellert, who was sulking and not ready to let it go quite yet. “You're so boring,” accused him Gellert and Albus just gave him another grin.

“Just being responsible, one of us has to be,” said Albus and Gellert groaned, because he hated how right Albus was, like usually. Grumbling under his breath, Gellert cheered up when he felt Albus’ hand making it up to his head and he just had to smile when he felt Albus gently caressing his hair. That made the rest of Gellert's annoyance melt away and he was immediately in a good mood and he leaned against Albus, who froze when he felt Gellert placing his head on top of his shoulder and the younger one sighed.

“Next year sure won't be the same without you,” muttered Gellert, who was already in a bad mood because of the following year; Albus was going to finish school that year and then leave him all alone. His heart sank to the pit of his stomach and he then pressed his lips together, Albus huffing under his breath when he saw the sad expression in his friend's face and he nodded. He felt the same, he didn't want the school to be over just yet. He had just met Gellert, but they would eventually have to say their goodbyes. They would continue being friends, Albus was sure of that, but they wouldn't be able to spend so much time together and when that happened, people usually grew apart. He shuddered as he didn't want that to happen to them; Gellert was finally someone who understood him and didn't pass judgement. “I should have gotten expelled sooner,” said Gellert and Albus laughed.

“Gellert, you'll do just fine without me around. You have tone of other friends,” said Albus because it was true. He wasn't the only person that Gellert got along with, so he knew that he would do just fine without him, which kind of hurt. Albus wasn't so sure about himself; how would he be able to go without Gellert, but he knew that somehow he would be able to manage. “I'll write to you,” he then added and Gellert only grew sadder. 

“It's not the same,” said Gellert and ducked his head down. “You're the only one that-” he started, but then his voice trailed off. Things were left unsaid, but Albus knew what Gellert meant. He was his  _ best _ friend, so the feeling was mutual and a sad expression came upon his face. “You'll go get a job and you'll forget me,” stated the younger teen bitterly and Albus quickly shook his head.

“I would never-”

“Lies,” said Gellert. “All people eventually forget me after we part ways,” he said and wrapped his arms around himself and sighed sadly.

“Hey,” said Albus, because he was quite offended by the way Gellert was thinking. Did he really think so little of him?! “I know how it is when people walk out of your life. So don’t you think that even for a second. I would never leave you,” said Albus and Gellert gave him a little nod and in the end just forced a little smile. This was Christmas, he shouldn’t be thinking of sad things like this in the first place. He should be happy and, yes, he was, but he still couldn’t help from all of those ugly and sad thoughts creeping into his mind and he shuddered. However, he knew that Albus never lied and that he never broke his promises, especially not to him and that was one of the reasons he loved Albus. Not that he would ever act on those feelings or let Albus know…

… then again it was Christmas time and maybe it was time for a Christmas miracle, was what Gellert thought with a little smile on his face and Albus smiled when he saw that Gellert was smiling then. Happy, he slowly stood up and decided to go search for a new book to read, Gellert quickly walking behind him and Albus chuckled. Sometimes, Gellert really reminded him of a puppy as he would always follow him around no matter where he went. It was funny. 

“Gonna read something again?” whined Gellert and Albus gave him a little nod. Albus turned around and took a book from one of the book shelves, then turned around and accidentally ended up bumping into Gellert, who had come very close to him. Albus’ eyes widened when he was pressed against Gellert and he quickly backed away, ending up getting his head against the book shelf as he was in hurry to get away and he let out a loud groan. Gellert’s eyes went wide and he quickly went closer to his friend, who was now holding the back of his head and was trying not to curse. “Al, are you okay? Let me-”

“Merlin’s balls, that hurts,” cursed Albus and Gellert’s eyes widened, then he burst into loud laughter as he didn’t expect that at all to come out of Albus’ mouth and Albus quickly pressed his lips together as he massaged his aching head and Gellert came closer. “Gellert, I’ll hex you if you don’t stop laughing and…  _ Merlin it hurts. _ ”

“Sorry,” said Gellert and then went closer. “Let me see,” said Gellert and then gently placed a hand against the back of Albus’ head and the other teen visibly stiffened. Albus’ heart was speeding up and he quickly looked down as he felt Gellert’s slender fingers on the back of his neck and he shuddered, gasping a little bit and Gellert was surprised by Albus’ reaction. Albus quickly pulled back and wanted to walk away, but Gellert pouted. “Wait-”

“Let me go.”

“But-”

“Gellert!”

“Albus!”

“Gel-”

“But Al!” whined Gellert back and then both of them burst into loud laughter, Gellert’s heart speeding up as well and he then cleared his throat when he realised just how close the two of them had been standing and he chewed on his lower lip. Albus was gazing into his eyes and he shuddered, gritting his teeth. They were just a few centimetres away, he could easily press their lips together… but how would Albus react? Gellert shuddered as he couldn’t tear his eyes away from Albus’ lips and in the end he decided to go for it, now or never. It was the time for Christmas miracle and as Albus was too busy with staring into Gellert’s eyes, the younger pulled his wand out and summoned a little Mistletoe above them.

_ Perfect. _

Albus’ eyes widened when he saw Gellert leaning in and he panicked. What was he doing?! “W-what are you-” stammered Albus and Gellert pointed above them, Albus flushing when he realised they were standing under the Mistletoe and he looked down. That wasn’t there before. Did Gellert really-

“Shh,” whispered Gellert and then finally plucked the courage and slowly pressed his lips on top of Albus’, whose head was spinning and he swallowed thickly when Gellert pulled back. It was barely a kiss, just a simple touch of their lips, a first kiss for both of them and Albus’ mind was racing. “Seemed appropriate since we’re-”

“Are you making fun of me?” whispered Albus, his voice shaking and Gellert shook his head.

“Never,” stammered Gellert. “I’ve been, um, wanting to do this since September,” confessed Gellert, voice hopeful that Albus was feeling the same. Albus blinked a few times and he then exhaled deeply. Gellert sounded genuine and his heart was melting away as he looked up at the Mistletoe again and he shivered. 

“Me too,” stammered Albus. The smile on Gellert’s face that appeared then was bright enough to melt all of the icebergs on the world and Albus shuddered as he gently cupped Gellert’s face. Both of them were awkward, not knowing really what to do. However, holding Gellert like that right and Albus wanted to kiss him again. Gellert wouldn’t mind it, right? Merlin, this had to be some kind of Christmas miracle, to have his feelings returned. To love and to be loved back in return. Right? Gellert liked him back in a romantic way as well, this was why he kissed him before. That had to be it and-

“Stop thinking so much,” said Gellert and Albus’ eyes widened. “I can practically hear your thoughts. Let me make this simple for you, yes, I like you in a romantic way too,” said Gellert as he knew that Albus tended to over complicate things and Albus sighed in relief. “Now, kiss me again already,” whispered Gellert and leaned in again. 

Albus complied and leaned in to press a slightly longer kiss on top of Gellert’s lips. As Gellert’s heart swell in his chest, so did the Mistletoe above them, exchanging a few more kisses and neither of them wanted the moment to end. Albus’ hunch about that year’s Christmas was correct; it really was going to be special and magical. Not only that he was finally happy, but with it, came also his first kiss and first relationship. Gellert kept smiling as Albus kept kissing him and all of his previous worries about Albus forgetting him were gone, this was going to last was what Gellert decided on.

All that was heard in the room was the crackling sound of the fire in the fireplace and the sound of two hearts beating as one, Gellert and Albus still standing under the Mistletoe, eyes closed and lips moving against each other’s.

Christmas Miracles do come true, after all!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading :)  
> If hope you liked it. Would appreciate it if you'd leave your opinion in the comments ❤❤


End file.
